Environmentally safe methods for the control of plant pests using non-toxic agents represent ecologically sound alternatives to the use of synthetic chemical pesticides, insecticides, fungicides, miticides, adjuvants for crop-care chemicals and the like. Damage caused to the environment, including natural aquifers and animal and plant species due to runoff of these chemicals is an ecological problem faced by virtually every country in the world. This environmental damage leads to enormous difficulties reflected in, for example, increased health care costs and ecological harm. There is a significant unmet need for environmentally safe methods for the control of pests using agents having low phytotoxicity but which have high activity against target pests.
The present inventors have discovered and disclose herein novel compositions for use in environmentally safe methods for the control of pests and/or “boosting” by the composition when used as an adjuvant.